Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/Archive: May 2010 to October 2011
October 2011 Volume 7 in English October 22nd Yen Press has released the English Volume 7 early. SereneChaos 19:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 62 October 16th Chapter 62 is released. SereneChaos 20:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) October Featured Article and Spotlight October 1st Grell Sutcliff is this month's featured article. We've also been picked by Wikia for a spotlight! =D SereneChaos 16:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Chapter 61 September 17th Chapter 61 is released! SereneChaos 16:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Projects September 15th We have started some new projects that you can join. SereneChaos 00:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article September 1st The Ship Voyage Arc is September's featured article of the month. Remember to vote for next month! SereneChaos 20:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Funimation Announces Voices Actors August 22 Funimation has announced who will voice Alois Trancy (Luci Christian), Claude Faustus (Jason Douglas), and Hannah Annafellows (Caitlin Glass). They also have rights to the five OVAs of the second season. SereneChaos 00:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter and Facebook Group August 19th Chapter 60 is released! We also have a new Facebook group! SereneChaos 15:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article August 1st Undertaker is the new featured article of the month. SereneChaos 17:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) July 2011 New Admins July 28th There are two new admins, C. Phantom and SereneChaos. If you have any questions or what something done, feel free to ask! =) SereneChaos 01:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Volume 12 July 27th Volume 12 is released in Japan. SereneChaos 16:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Black Butler Arc July 23rd The Kidnapping arc article is now completed. --C. Phantom (Talk) 19:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 59 Kuroshitsuji manga's chapter 59 is released. To read the page and summary of the chapter, go to That Butler, Compromise. --C. Phantom (Talk) 21:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Species and Arcs July 15th We now have complete list of Races and Manga Arcs! SereneChaos 17:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Volume 6 is Out July 13th You can now buy volume 6 in English! It was supposed to be released the 19th, but Yen Press released it early. Thanks Yen Press! =D SereneChaos 19:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Active Again July 12th After almost a year of just sitting there, the "Featured Article" and "Current Story" have been updated again! The new featured article is That Butler, Strike. The Phantomhive Times are also being updated again. SereneChaos 02:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) August 2010 Koro Shitsuji and Toro Shitsuji August 22nd We have the summaries of episode 7 and 8 for the wiki now, please visit the articles to see it. :D New Article Boxes August 13th We added new article banner (the banner located above Phantomhive Times) images for new Kuroshitsuji II episodes. We hope you all like it. Kuroshitsuji II to hit with only 12 episodes August 11th From staff interviews and DVD contents observation, it has been announced that Kuroshitsuji II will only have 12 episodes, lasting until September 2010. There has been no further information, though. July 2010 Episode 4 and QUICK Episode 5 July 30th Episode 4: TERO Shitsuji It has been only a day since episode 5 is out but we have the page already, see it here! And gallery update for all image collectors. Episode 2 and 3 summary out July 16th EP 2: Solo Shitsuji and EP 3: Maiden Shitsuji. Things are getting better. Gallery update July 4th Large Gallery update happens to Kuroshitsuji II Gallery. Come and see! New pictures are located on the bottom rows. Season 2 Episode 1: KURO Shitsuji July 2nd We now have the summary for the first episode of Kuroshitsuji II. As what expected, we have detailed summary and a bit of dialogue lines. Thank you to Mangafox and Bleach Asylum, we fixed some missing parts of the summary. I hope you enjoy it. COMMENTS: Alois is a true psycho. He is a sadist. Please, for them under 13, better not see it. Summaries are okay, just do not watch it. Kuroshitsuji II episode 1: surprises awaited come true Ciel and Sebastian is in the first episode, along with flashbacks of Lau, Lizzie and much more others. It is shown a reunion of Claude and Sebastian, and Alois also recognized Ciel. Even though.. their meeting didn't went very well. :D Next episode: 8th of July! Hello, Kuroshitsuji II! July 1st Kuroshitsuji II is here, and we want it as our featured article. So we decided to feature it on the front page, as we would like everyone to know about it. We will change the featured article template soon, we hope you like the synopsis. Aloha, Kuroshitsuji II, welcome to the world of anime! June 2010 New box in the Main Page! June 22nd Please don't get confused of what do the box above the Phantomhive Times, since we just made a new features so people know our latest articles. It's still new and there's only a few articles assigned, hope you like it! Whenever you come to the wiki, it's possible that you will see many diffrent pictures. If you ever need to see another picture assigned, you can click purge on the bottom of our main page (on the random image section). When you click on the picture (example: Alois's picture), you will be brought to the article (example: Alois's Article). Enjoy! Get a peek of Black Tabloid in Kuroshitsuji Wiki June 21st Kuroshitsuji II TV Animation had Black Tabloid magazine for its countdown. If you are curious of what's inside, you can peek the pictures here, and more contents are coming to the Article! Volume 9 and Black Tabloid is out now June 18th Kuroshitsuji II TV Animation Black Tabloid is now out on bookstores, with the price of 630 yen with some promising hints, and Volume 9 with Lau on cover. Kuroshitsuji II Show Time! June 16th It is now announced that Kuroshitsuji II will be broadcasted at 10 stations at different times, dates, days and durations. See Show Times <-- There. July GFantasy features Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus on cover June 14th Cover can be seen here. Yana illustrated both main characters from Kuroshitsuji II for the July GFantasy cover, meaning brought along with chapter 46 of Kuroshitsuji I manga. From Twitter: OP Theme, ED Theme and Kuroshitsuji II Gallery Update June 9th Alois and Claude as S&M and other scans. Full scans coming. Source comes from http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2. Click on our to see more of our image updates. Opening theme will be "SHIVER" by the GazettE and the ED theme will be "Bird" by Matsushita Yuya. Alois Trancy and his childhood - Kuroshitsuji PVs Update June 4th by Stripe Alois Trancy, the master of Kuroshitsuji II, is having his childhood form revealed at http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/special/spot05.html. Click to see more. (Picture: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605080121/kuroshitsuji/images/8/83/Alois_Child.png) Other than this, so far all Kuroshitsuji II promotional videos links has been put in Kuroshitsuji II's page. Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid to be released on 18th of June 2010 June 3rd by Stripe Black Tabloid is Kuroshitsuji II's kind of Black Record, going to be on stores at June 18,2010 in Japan. Price is at 630 yen, with tax included. More information can be found on the article we currently have. Seeking a bigger picture please. Kuroshitsuji Wiki is one of the spotlights in Animanga Wiki June 1st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji Wiki has been operating for less than a year, and hard works are appreciated now. We are featured as a spotlight in Animanga Wiki. We hope to work harder and serve everyone in the world. Congratulations to the Wiki. And FYI we have Musical 2 as our featured article in June. Keep up the good work! <3 May 2010 New PVs on MBS May 31st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji II has new PVs here. Before Kuroshitsuji II arrives... May 30th by Stripe http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji_II#Countdown_Events <-- For those curious about Kuroshitsuji II, there are events to be held before the premiere on 1st of July. And screenshots gallery is added: http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji_II#Gallery Chapter 45... Here you go. May 21st by Stripe Kuroshitsuji Manga's Chapter 45 is up now, but.. We need summaries and add more informations to it. Thank you! ;) Kuroshitsuji II airing on 1st of July May 16th by Stripe edited on May 30th by Stripe The sequel o Kuroshitsuji anime, Kuroshitsuji II, is having its first episode on MBS on 1st of July. The information can be found at http://kuroshitsuji.tv and click for the second series. Also, the names of the servants are revealed, which is Thompson, Timber and Cantebury. Volume 9 Announced May 8th by Stripe Volume 9 of Kuroshitsuji Manga is going to be released on June 18th, 2010. The one on cover is Lau. It is predicted that most of the volume will be about the murder case. Cover illustration can be seen here. Musical 2 having an update May 7th by Stripe is updated with a load of Kuroshitsuji Musical part 2 images. The article had an update, too, which now you can see a load of artworks there. As for the story, we're working on it. There's also a comic by Yana Toboso for the musical. The title for the second musical is The Most Beautiful Death in The World, while the tagline is "A Thousand Soul and A Fallen Grim Reaper". Airing 3rd May. Phantomhive Times is finally open! May 7th by Stripe It’s less than a year that this Wiki started to air on the webs, but Phantomhive Times is here to report news of this Wiki’s update, starting from Gallery Update, Kuroshitsuji update and even Featured Articles. Let us all keep this news updated for good so everyone knows what to do in this Wiki. And don’t forget that every report must fit in the News Box :)